


Everything Right There

by intheheart



Series: Nirwen Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nirwen's 17th birthday, the start of an important path for a Dalish girl into her adulthood. She spends time with her family, duty, and her girlfriend to have a little bit of a special day before truly undertaking whatever is ahead of her. </p><p>Mostly fluff and plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Right There

Her mother insisted on braiding her hair this morning. Nirwen was capable of doing it herself, of course, but feeling her mother's sturdy, capable fingers against her scalp, unhurriedly separating the soft strands, she smiled, forgetting how she missed this.  
  
"Now we've been blessed with three, but you, you kept me waiting all of those hours, da'len." She laughed warmly with the recollection.  "I think Mir'salen was more terrified than I was. My mother and sister were with me. I just knew that life was going to change." She finished a braid on the right side and began the same soothing gathering on the left. Nirwen closed her eyes as the sun continued its ascent. "Seventeen years ago today, it did change. And now, you," her fingers halted, "have an important year ahead. You too must anticipate change." Etharla resumed braiding with a sigh. "I pray we have all done well by you, my Nirwen, the first of our bright lights." Nirwen felt her finish the braid and let it fall to her shoulder. She turned to her mother, put her arms around Etharla, and pressed close to her.    
  
"Mamae, you have. I'll make you proud." There was already a pride in her mother's tired face. Nirwen traced the vallaslin of Sylaise with her eyes, considering the possibility of her own face bearing the same mark one day.    
  
"There's much you have to do on your own now, so many new lessons, but never forget we're here to guide you."  
  
Rodan, completed their five-person family, awoke, all gurgles and coos as Ela prepared for her lessons with their father. Mir'salen moved to his son, singing snippets of an old song that added to the flood of memories. Ela, freed for the moment, ran to Nirwen, hugging her at the waist.  
  
"Papae said you are special today," she said, green eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"I said it was a special day for you, " he chimed in, smiling at his daughters. "But she's not wrong."  
  
Nirwen also had lessons today, and she was soon off under the morning sun after a breakfast with her family.  
She sat upon the grass with seven others, including Nehn at her side. These lessons were a blur of precision and flexibility, followed by a series of reinforcements of their meditations. Nirwen slowed her breaths and felt the cool breeze of the morning upon her skin to an acute degree. Let herself hear movements, turn, duck and swerve, then catch herself, even at the oddest of angles. It was all a test. Sometimes, it felt like this intensity would overwhelm her, but it sharpened her placement in the world, and made her feel simultaneously light.  
  
Nehn too felt the wind, instructed to visualize loosing her arrows to their targets while accounting for it. An easy task for her. Yet Nirwen took more interest in Nehn's flexibility practices. If there was anything that could distract her, it was the arc of her hip as Nehn practiced repeated backbends. Nirwen, stealing glances, ached to kiss her there.  
  
She bit her lip. Being able to calm her own breaths and thoughts was _useful_ that morning.  
  
Once their lessons were over, everyone was dismissed to other duties. Nirwen, on account of the day, was to meet her parents and the Keeper that evening. She pulled at her left elbow, then approached Nehn, who was helping the younger archer, Merani, with her focus technique. She'd sometimes complain about how difficult mentoring Merani could be, but Nehn loved helping, even if she didn't say it out loud. Merani's greater confidence these past few weeks was no accident.  
  
"You felt the wind today. Go on, we'll have a practice next time and see." The younger girl nodded a little too eagerly, and turned to leave, passing Nirwen, who was sitting on a stump nearby.  
  
Alone, Nehn came over to her and picked up her right braid. "You should do this more often. It's cute," she whispered in her ear, which Nirwen felt promptly turn red. Nehn slipped her arm around Nirwen's waist when she stood. "Well, you don't look any different." Nirwen searched Nehn's unyielding face. "Keeper Deshanna hasn't cast the spell of a new path on you yet. You said that was going to be tonight?" Nirwen laughed as she nodded.  
  
"You're just jealous I get to be first," she mocked, enjoying the challenge flash in Nehn's eyes; one she clearly tucked away for another moment. They walked further into the woods, headed for a small clearing where they often spent time together."I wish I knew what to expect. It's all so serious and important, and I can't help but worry. I...don't want to let my parents down."  
  
Nehn knelt as Nirwen gathered sticks, and leaves still on fine branches, removing a knife from her pack to cut them to uniform size. She piled them as Nehn started the kindling. This simplicity was all she wanted. Familiar tasks. The girl she loved. This made sense. Whatever was to come, to culminate in a process, a series of choices, her skin reflecting the gods in a permanent choice that was all up to her - make a wise choice, know yourself, know who you are, stay silent - these small details she knew, and it would be her time soon.  
  
"Nirwen?" Nehn brought her back to the moment with her name. She took Nirwen's hand, brought it to her lips, kissed it, then proceeded to twirl Nirwen, giggling, around as Nehn began to hum. Finally, she caught her in an embrace. The lightness of the moment evaporated her previous thoughts. "Come, sit with me," Nehn said, leading her to the fire. They sat, the sun beginning its descent after a busy day. Nehn reached into her own pack and brought something out in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Nirwen asked as Nehn kissed her open palm, sending electric waves down her arm and much lower. She turned Nirwen's forearm around, and took the item in her hand, a knotted leather bracelet, brown and white, and tied it onto her wrist.  
  
"For you. Ar lath, Nirwen. You do get to go first. But you won't be on that path alone." The moment Nirwen had perceived as storing a chance to mock her back, this was what she really saw. "I am with you."  
  
She felt her lip quiver, and pulled Nehn over for a kiss. "Nehn, I know. Vhenan."  Nehn kissed each of her cheeks, then returned to her pack once more.  
  
"One more small thing," she said, then offered Nirwen some of the sap-sweets she always loved. They were plentiful during the warmer seasons when the trees gave their sap freely, provisioners like Nehn's parents spending hours boiling some of the supply down into a sticky sweet that usually disappeared by first traces of chill. Usually eaten by children, Nirwen still indulged. Ela was a convenient enough cover. "My mother had just a few spare," Nehn said as she passed them over. They shared the sticky treats together, as the fire became both their light and warmth. They lay together in a cuddle, Nirwen's head resting upon Nehn's chest. She didn't doubt uncertainty would find her again, but then, then she had a peace to treasure, to strengthen her when she needed to recall it.  
  
There was everything right there, all the beauty in the world, the promise, all of the fear, all of the uncertainty, and reassurance. All of the wonder, pull of desire, strength so intriguing, so light and yet so powerful, all captured in Nehn's next heartbeat. And another. And another. Nirwen snuggled in closer, drifting, happy, loved.


End file.
